


I'll be there for you

by BizzlRoklyptc, Lisafalero82



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Threesome - F/F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzlRoklyptc/pseuds/BizzlRoklyptc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafalero82/pseuds/Lisafalero82





	I'll be there for you

Summertime is always my favorite time of the year. I only say that because of the one thing I can always count on: concerts. Nonetheless, schools out and I graduated this year from high school. My name is Elena, Ellie for short. I am 19 years old and I live in New York with my best friend Lisa. I graduated late due to some difficulties learning as a child. With my parents moving all the time; divorce and military, I had never lived a stable life. I had suffered from some ADHD as a child but found some focus in music and art. I got accepted to a school up north for the arts. Juilliard. My family pushed me to be a singer, but I didn't want to sing for profession. I loved to sing in church just for fun... I never took it seriously, but I was always getting awards. My mom sang in church and the choir back then when I was younger so that is how I picked it up. I could always carry out a note and had a very nice voice. But I noticed my love for music grew deeper when I was 16 years old, when I went to Orlando for a sophomore trip with a friend of mine in school and we sang in a festival, it was almost like a street festival. There was a disk jockey there and he spun so many records and the crowd loved him. He went by the name "DJ Drama" He was around my age at the time. 

Back in 96 I knew I was going to be a DJ of course my mother said I had to have a backup plan. I don't want to be a singer, so for my backup plan I wanted to go to school for therapy. Physical therapy. So I DJ at night and I have college classes in the morning at the Hunter College.

It's May so it is officially summer for me and the rest of my classmates. As the end bell rang on campus I picked up my backpack and strolled to my car. "Hey Ellie!" A tall girl, with black hair and brown eyes came up to me. She is a coworker at the club I work at nights and also my lab partner for school. "Hey Justice, where are you headed?" Justice was one of my good friends next to Lisa, but unlike Lisa, Justice and I grew up next door to one another. Justice pointed out that her and her brother Corey were wanting to go to this new party at the Tunnel Nightclub, where we work. 

" I am not sure... you know I don't like doing parties.." Justice sat her bag on top of my car. "But if we do this, we might get some good tips..." I rolled my eyes. "You know damn well the only people that tip DJs are celebrities-" I stopped. Justice had this smile on her face. "Yea, exactly." I folded my arms. "What do you know Jus?" She smiled from ear to ear and shook her head. "You and Lisa come to the club tonight dressed sexy and we will make bank. Besides, the best boys in town are gonna be at this club and I want my best DJ there." Not only was Justice my coworker but her sister founded the club and Justice helped run it. Justice was 6 years older than I. She used to run around with my brother before he passed away. 

I shook my head one more time. "You know I don't do parties..." I said softly. Justice raised her hand. "I promise you will be fine. Nothing will happen." As I was reluctant to even say anything my pager started to buzz. I looked at it and noticed a familiar code. "Hey I gotta go Lisa is paging me. i will see you tonight." We both did our infamous handshake and I told her goodbye. 

As I got into my car and revved it up, I pushed in the cassette player and played my new Backstreet Boys tape. "I have been wanting to listen to this all day!!" I said as the first track blared. "I may run and hide when you're screaming my name, alright!" I jammed in the driver seat. I am a huge backstreet boys fan as well. Another thing my friend Justice and Lisa have in common is our love for Backstreet Boys. I was 14 years old when Justice introduced them to me. She had a pen pal in Sweden that she wrote all the time and this girl turned her on to the group. At this time Backstreet Boys hadn't been on the Pop Music mainstream.

At the time, New Kids On The Block ruled the early 90s but had broken up. I was devastated. Donnie was always my crush because of his brother Mark. I didn't think I would have a celebrity love ever again, until I became a Backstreet Boys fan. 

Driving home was exciting and also nerve wrecking. New York traffic is such a pain especially around 4pm. Once I reached home, I had mail. I never get mail. I sat my books down and noticed Lisa wasn't home yet. "To Elena Farha, we regret to inform you that you have not been selected to continue in JamFest2000 this upcoming fall." Damn… that was the letter I had been wanting to get before I landed the gig at the Tunnel club. I tossed the letter to the side. As I was prepping my after-school lunch I turned on the TV to catch anything that would keep me interested. "Hey Tunnel Club we are coming to you to celebrate our release of OUR new album, Millennium, tonight at 9pm, be there or, be square!"

I noticed Backstreet Boys on the TV. How did I miss this promo?? I turned the TV up as the promo played. I watched each guy as they flashed them on the TV screen. Nick with his blonde hair and baby boy smile. Kevin with his strong jawline and dark hair. Howie with his ponytail. AJ with his raspy voice and Brian, with his blue eyes and southern accent. "My gosh you are handsome..." As I started to drift in the day dream of meeting them one day, like I always do especially after school, there was a knock on the door.

I turned the TV off and went to the door to open it up. 'Hey Ellie miss me?" I was greeted by my on again off again boyfriend, Troy. "What do you want? How did you know that I was home?" I asked not making any room for him to get come inside. "I watched your car pull up. What you think because you have a garage door it'll stop me???" I let a small smile escape my mouth. "You're crazy-" He pushed his way in and landed his lips onto mine. "For you of course." He was 26 years old, in college. Tall and strong, he resembled Leonardo DiCaprio very much. He was from Florida originally but moved up state to go to Juilliard to pursue acting. "I love you Ellie" I broke out of his kiss and stared at him. "Yea and how many women will there be before you realize that for real?"

I backed up and walked the kitchen. "You know I have no choice. I do what I need to on set. That is it! God dammit Ellie you know that it is my career!" I rolled my eyes not looking at him. "You say you love me but then I hear from Justice that you are sleeping with woman while not on set. Who the hell does that!?" This argument was an everyday thing. He and I had this love hate relationship. When I said I never had anything stable in my life, I am very naive and vulnerable when it came to relationships. I always did what the man wanted me to. I always did what made him happy. Troy was my second relationship, but my first toxic one. 

We have had some serious encounters to where I would be crying the mid-morning or my voice gone from screaming and yelling at troy for so long. As I was washing my hands to make some sandwiches, Troy came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck softly. "How was class?" I held my breath a little bit. I always had a weakness for this type of kissing and Troy knew that. "Good." I didn't turn to him. Not because I didn't want to but I hadn't full forgiven him for last night. "I am sorry about yesterday." he whispered in my ear. I felt a little lump in my throat trying to form, me trying to hold back tears. "I know. It was my fault." I let my waist go and pulled me around so he could see my face. My eyeliner was starting to smear and tears were falling. That fast. He reached up to my face and I quickly flinched. "Don't, Lisa will be home soon, you can't be here while she is gone." Troy smirked. “I don't care. I came to apologize to you, and that is what I am going to do." I tried to back up a bit but he grabbed my waist to keep me from moving. "Do you love me?" he asked. I was stuck. "I... I care about you-" Troy's grip became tighter and I started to feel his nails dig into my skin. I started to flash back to yesterday. 

"I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. We were fighting for the 5th time this month. It was always over something petty. I didn't like fighting with him before class but he always had something to confront me about right before classes and it would torture me all day. I would say I was done with him and all he would have to do was show up, and kiss me. And he was forgiven. "I won't have my girlfriend working at a club and having all these guys hitting on her! I can't do it and i know how college guys are!!" He shouted behind me as I was throwing my things in my duffel. As I turned to him and pointed, the next statement out my mouth is what caused it to go chaotic. "You know how they are because it's what's you do to me!" As I said that, I saw his hand swipe across my face, all in slow-motion as I also hit the ground. As Troy reached down to hold me in place on the floor, shaking me and screaming “I don't want you going there do you understand?! You won't work there anymore!!" He shook me so hard it cause my head to hit his marble tile bathroom floor and I blacked out. 

"DO you love ME?" Troy asked breaking my thoughts. I closed my eyes and felt a stream of tears fall again. "Troy I care about you but we can't keep-" "YOU don't love me?! You are just like every other woman out there!" As he was ranting on I pleaded for Lisa to come home, I knew if she did, Troy would stop and he would go. But she didn't. And the argument escalated. "Why do you do this to me Ellie!?" He said pushing me aside causing me to trip over the chair in the kitchen. "Troy stop it!" I shouted as I did the front door opened and Lisa appeared. "Get out" I said trying to wipe my tears. Troy looked at me and noticed he had done again. "I'm Sorry Ellie..." I watched him walk out the door and Lisa hang up phone. "What was that about" She asked putting her phone on the charger. I didn't say anything to her. "He was just upset." I said as always. And as always Lisa probably knew I was lying or trying to cover up something. Truth was I DID love Troy. He was my first everything and for us to fight. I guess I was going to go through hell to get to a better place with him. That was one thing I did learn from my parents divorcing, you fight for the one you love. I knew that if Troy was upset over something that had to do with me, I knew it was my job to fix it. I had to


End file.
